My boyfriend's back
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Eren esta cansado, cansado de que ese tipo se le insinué siempre, cansado de que diga barbaridades entre ellos dos. Por tal razón, aprovechando que su novio regresa dentro de un mes, le dedica una canción en donde le advierte, en el lió en que se metió (Riren)/Drabble/Inspirado en la canción My boyfriend's back


**Si quieren, busquen la cancion "My boyfriend´s back de** **Paris Bennett** **" :3**

* * *

 _-_ Maldición Mikasa, me tiene harto – La pelinegra pasa un peine por su cabello

-Eren, espera solo un mes, después veras que el volverá – el castaño se cruza de piernas

-¿Y qué? – Se cruza de brazos – ¿en todo ese tiempo me lo aguantare?, no mujer – se niega rotundamente…

-Oye… - se detiene mirando la libreta vacía que tiene Eren en su regazo – Y si le dedicas una canción

-¿Um? Es-

-Amenázalo – jala fuerte de su cabello – Que se dé cuenta de que no estás solo – Se lo piensa

Mira la libreta y dubitativo, coge el lápiz y escribe el título de su próxima canción

 _ **My boyfriend's back**_

 _ **-**_ Um… debería llamarlo – Mikasa suspira

Esa acosador la pasara mal

* * *

-Saldrás en escenario en 3,2-

-Ya, ya, no me tienes que repetir TODO el tiempo – el resonar de sus zapatos y el pantalón ajustado brilla ante las luces que se muestran desde afuera

-Espero que lo vea – resopla

Las palmas combinadas con los gritos de sus fans lo llena de emoción, el micrófono en una mano y los bailarines esperando en el escenario

 _-_ Mi papi me tendrá que recompensar con dulces **–** Las luces se apagan

Y todo queda en penumbras

Su cuerpo se desplaza hasta el centro del escenario, una gran bocanada de aire y la música resuena en el lugar

" _Él se fue_

 _Y tú me rondabas y me molestabas cada noche_

 _Y, cuando no salí contigo_

 _Dijiste cosas que no estaban muy bien"_

Aplausos y una sonrisa entusiasta

 _Mi novio está de vuelta, y vas a estar en problemas_

Los bailarines comienza un baile sincronizado mientras que el coro grita un

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _-_ Amo esto – sus caderas moviéndose al paso de la música y su cabello alborotado por el movimiento

 _Al verlo llegar, mejor corte en el doble_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _Has estado difundiendo mentiras que no eran ciertas_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _Así que ve hacia fuera ahora, porque después viene_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

En el escenario alguien en particular le ve con sorpresa

Eren se ríe

 _Hey, él sabe que tú has lo has tratado_

 _Y él sabe que has estado mintiendo_

 _Lo apunta subiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de resignación_

 _Ha estado fuera por un tiempo tan largo_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _Ahora, él está de vuelta, y las cosas estarán bien_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _Vas a sentir que naces_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _Porque es muy grande y fuerte, es horrible_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

-Ja, Levi ¿horrible? Es un maldito celoso que no deja que ni firme autógrafos – Hanji su manager mira la cara de Jean y se ríe

-Lo siento, pero ese pedazo de canela ya tiene dueño –

 _Hey, él sabe que yo no lo estaba engañando_

 _Ahora, vas a tener una paliza_

 _¿Qué te hizo pensar que el creería todas tus mentiras?_

 _Eres un gran hombre, pero él va a empequeñecerte de tamaño_

 _¡Espera y verás!_

Lo mira y le saca la lengua moviendo las caderas con sensualidad

Sus manos pasan de las puntas de sus pies a su pecho, toqueteándose hace que varias muchachas suspiren

Por desgracia ese pedacito de sensualidad ya tiene novio

 _Mi novio está de vuelta, él va a salvar mi reputación_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

 _Si yo fuera tú, tomaría unas vacaciones permanentes_

 _(Hey la, eh-la, regresa mi novio)_

Jean tiembla

Eren le da la espalda al público y se agacha abriendo las piernas

Su rostro entre ellas

Saca la lengua y guiña un ojo

 _Hola de nuevo a mi novio,_

 _Así que mira por ahora..._

Por si fuera poco

Eren repite un incesante

 _ **Mi novio regresa**_

Mientras que chasquea los dedos y mueve las caderas al mismo tiempo

La música ahora es a susurros y el coro lentamente termina en sincronía

Aplausos y sollozos

Su nombre y barras

Letreros y suspiros

Suspiros por ser un hombre inalcanzable

Otra canción en vivo

 _Oh Like wow_

Antes de poder comenzar, Hanji le grita quitando el celular de su oído

-¡Eren, que mires al fondo a la derecha! – Jean se pone rígido

Eren esta empinándose encontrando al fondo, su lindo y sexi novio

El micrófono al piso y un salto.

Todos se aparten de su camino al ver a Mike Zacharius– su guardaespaldas –

Jean hiperventila

Corre y salta

Levi se mantiene de pie, sus guardaespaldas los rodean

-¡Mi papi! –Kirschtein a volteado

Traga saliva

Levi Ackerman magnate en negocios industriales

 _Maldición en que lio se metió_

Lo alza dejando sus muslos pegados a su cadera, mejilla contra mejilla

-Recuerdas que te dije que me acosaban – la mirada de Levi se oscurece – Pues esta allá – susurra

Eren mira a Mikasa que está arriba controlando las luces, le sonríe y se hunde en el hombro rígido de su novio

 _Mi novio ha regresado_

* * *

 **Todo esto es gracias a la canción My boyfriend´s back y también a las parodias de Haikyuu XD –Por ellas descubrí la canción –**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Yo lo disfrute al máximo**

 **Nos vemos a la** **próxima**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


End file.
